Existence
by Impassive sky
Summary: AU "Sir, shouldn't we go after him?" A man wearing a lab coat asked. A pair of ruby eyes stared at the screen intently with an unreadable expression. "No, it is not necessary." The man paused for a moment. "Let him taste freedom… for now…"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…**

**An: this is my first knb fic so take it easy on me… ignore the errors… I accept constructive critism…**

_**Summary:**_

"_**Sir, shouldn't we go after him?" one of his attendants asked.**_

_**A pair of ruby eyes stared at the screen intently with an unreadable expression.**_

"_**No, it is not necessary." The man paused for a moment.**_

"_**Let him taste freedom… for now…"**_

**Prologue**

A teal haired boy ran as fast as he can. The forest was thick. It gave him a rather hard time to see as it is night time but he didn't care. Passing by trees and avoiding being scraped by bushes, distant shouting could be heard as wild dogs barked loudly, following their masters' orders to pursue the escaped prisoner.

"**AFTER HIM!"**

"**DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE"**

_**Thump Thump**_

'I'll keep my promise… for you….'

_**Thump Thump**_

'I will LIVE…!'

His breath came out as ragged gasps as he emerged from the forest. Taking a quick glance, he walked, staggering a bit while staring at the asphalt road. His body felt numb as his head throbbed in pain. Black dots filled his vision. He was slowly losing consciousness.

'I can't give up now… not ever…'

Slowly, he turned his head to the side, to find a flash of blinding lights. Bewildered, the boy opened his mouth to speak, only to see the oncoming object headed towards his direction. Frozen in shock, he mumbled

"… is it… over?"

_**BEEP BEEP**_

The car honked its horn wildly. The screeching of the tires left burnt marks on the road as it tried its best to halt.

And finally…

_**BAMMMMM!**_

**Comments? **

**An: originally, he was going to collapsed in an unfamiliar doorstep but just thinking about it makes it impossible because… who would find a house in the middle of nowhere when you came out of a forest?! Right?**

**Drop a review… ;)**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky**


	2. Chapter 1-Back when it all started

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this crappy chapter… Ignore the errors and feel free to point out the mistakes… my vocabulary is limited…**

**Pairings: I don't really know if I should add parings in this story, but I'll leave it all to you dear readers if you want any... PM me or just drop a review ;)**

_**Summary:**_

"_**Sir shouldn't we go after him?" A man wearing a lab coat asks. A pair of ruby eyes stares at the screen intently with an unreadable expression.**_

"_**No, it is not necessary." The man pauses for a moment, "Let him taste freedom… for now…"**_

**Chapter 1-Back when it all started…**

Living in the outskirts of town is simple. Beyond the forest lies a small village which is thickly forested. People wearing worn down clothes, houses built in huts and the peaceful atmosphere enveloping the village isolates them from the rapid urbanization of cities. They earn their living through hunting, fishing on the nearby river and farming. A lone figure around 7 years old sat on the ground; his shoulders slumped as he leaned his back on a shaded tree. Sunlight streamed through the village and a group of children were playing tag. The teal haired boy watched it silently as they played. The corner of his lips twitches into a small smile as he saw the cheerful grin on their faces.

_They must be enjoying it._

Every day it would turn out to be like this. The adults doing their usual daily routine in keeping the village running while the children play and laugh to their hearts content, some days involving them to help the elders and some days relaxing on the green grassy patch with a tranquil expression. He has to admit that he wants it to always stay this way.

"Tet-chan, breakfast is ready."

Kuroko Tetsuya heard his mother calling as his head whipped to the direction of the voice. Standing beside him was his mother, a petite young woman who had her blue locks tied up into a pony tail; an ever present smile plastered on her face. She knelt down on her knees, reaching out her right hand. The boy looked at it before placing his.

"Thank you okaa-san."

_However, peace wasn't meant to last forever._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tet-chan, I'm done washing the dishes." Kuroko's mother called from the kitchen. The hut they were staying at was spacious, able to fit three people. It was warm and cozy when you needed it.

"I'll be out in the garden. Are you sure you'll be alright staying in here?" Kuroko Nanami had a worried expression on her face. Tetsuya prefers to submerge himself on books than to mingle with other kids his age. She knows that she was the only person he ever talks to, aside from his father. He had no friends. He was always isolated.

_Rejected and alone._

And she knew why, shaking her head, she pushes the thought away. Momentarily stopping from his reading session, Tetsuya looked up from his book. Seeing the concerned look of his mother made him feel guilty on the inside.

"You don't have to worry about me okaa-san, I'll be fine."

Nanami heaved a sigh. It was no use forcing her son into a crowd, especially if it was invading his personal space. He was too reserved, polite, can be stubborn sometimes, and smart for his age. Though, these were some of Tetsuya's traits that made her proud.

_Being a mother is a dream in a woman's life that she may never ever regret._

"Tetsuya," she had a serious look on her face, "Always remember that life is too short. You may never know when your time ends. Someday, you'll find those people who are important to you. Learn to appreciate them because I know that they will surely deeply care for you."

Tetsuya was beyond surprise by the statement of his mother and it definitely showed on his face. He blinked several times before returning to his normal deadpan expression as he replied, "Hai kaa-san"

Nanami had both of her arms placed on her hip, her head tilted to the side while she raised a brow; Completely bemused as she saw the bewildered and confused look of her son made her giggle.

"I'll be seeing you soon Tet-chan~"

She packed her gardening tools albeit hastily, leaving her son in a daze. When Nanami was no longer in sight, he closed the book he was reading.

_It was time for his plan to be set into action._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuroko Tetsuya held a small empty basket closely to his chest. He made his way through the entrance of the village in a rush, not noticing the stares he was receiving.

"Isn't he the strange kid who always sits on a shaded tree reading?" a boy with silver hair and dark hazel brown eyes scoffed as he glanced at the teal head rather distastefully.

"That's not nice, you shouldn't say things like that." A boy with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes reprimanded his companion. He furrowed his brows and a flash of concern appeared on his face.

"Doesn't he know that going deeper on the woods is dangerous?" a boy with grey eyes and a mop of raven hair glances on the retreating figure. He was about to follow the boy but was stopped when a hand was placed on his right shoulder.

"No guys, leave him be.. I've seen him a couple of times going through the woods and I know that he's not the type to get into trouble. It's best if we leave him alone for a while." The boy with spiky brown hair reassured with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" asked the raven haired.

"Yes, I'm sure." The brunet answered.

"Then that's a relief." He released a sigh.

"If he gets into trouble, it would be a pain in the ass saving him." The silverette grumbled under his breath.

"Hai Hai…" the brunet trailed off as he sweat dropped at his friend's complaint.

"He's so like his father." the raven haired carefully whispered on his right ear.

"I know..." the brunet replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I should be back before sunset." Kuroko muttered to himself. He ventured deeper in to the forest, memorizing the route he took so that he wouldn't get lost. The last time he went here, the ground was soft and muddy due to the passing storm they recently had. Now, it was fine. Continuing his walk, he arrives at a grassy path leading straight ahead but stopped at a dead end as it was covered by long thick vines. The path had bushes on the side of it with wild berries growing as well as tall trees providing shade. He walks through the path while carefully passing through the thick vines. Behind those vines was a place that he never knew until he stumbled on it years ago, back when he was still five years old. He remembered the first time he got lost, he was crying his hearts out and that was the time wherein he heard a voice. A soft voice leading him here, his favorite secret hide out. You can call it his sanctuary. No one dared to follow him and he was alright with that. He didn't want people discovering the place soon. He pauses, taking in the breath taking scenery and letting in the gentle breeze sweeping through his face. For many times he visited the place yet… he always felt overwhelmed by it.

_I wonder why?_

In front of him was a huge lake. The water was crystal clear as it reflected the bright rays of the sun making it shine. Surrounding the lake were fields of flowers. Colorful butterflies flew from one flower to another and birds chirping happily as they perched themselves on the branches of the tress. Kuroko plopped himself down on the grassy patch as he enjoyed the peace. He started plucking flowers, placing it on his basket one by one. After the basket was full, he stood up from the ground; lightly dusting the dirt on his clothes.

_I'll definitely make you happy okaa-san._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heterochromatic orbs bore onto the mahogany doors. A child no less than eight years old knocked twice before a muffled 'come in' responded. The child wore a serious expression and an aura of authority, though the man inside the room in his mid-30's had an aura that was much stronger. The man had his eyes transfixed on the documents piled up on his desk before signing it. He pauses from his work while raising a brow as he eyes the child with indifference.

"Now, what business do you have with me?" he cleared his thought before adding darkly, "You know that I'm busy Seijuuro."

The child situated himself on a chair beside the coffee table that was located in the middle of the room, not once affected by the cold chills he received from the man as he simple brushed it off and replied, "Of course.. Father"

"How are your lessons?" The man pushes himself on his desk as he moves closer to his son, letting himself sit on the couch near the table while loosening his tie in the process.

"Not quite.. entertaining." The child replied with a straight face, carefully choosing his words.

"I see…"

The older man called out for his servant, asking her to bring some refreshments. No sooner than later, the servant came back holding a tray of freshly baked biscuits and two cups of steaming hot tea. She places the snacks and refreshments on the coffee table before leaving. Father and son continued their conversation. The child reached for a biscuit and tea before calmly sipping it.

"Could it be that the tutor I hired did not satisfy your needs?" the man spoke as he sipped his tea slowly. He had a strange glint on his eyes that most wouldn't have noticed except for the child who only shrugged it off.

"Do keep in mind that I hired him for the better of your future." The man said sternly, though the statement 'and for the future of the company' was left unsaid. The child merely raises a brow as he gave his father a blank look.

"Yes Father." He bowed before excusing himself. A smirk crept up on his lip as he turned his back, unnoticed by the other occupant of the room. Meanwhile, the older man simple stared at the retreating figure, rather amused.

_What are you plotting… my dear Seijuuro._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After closing the door behind him, Akashi Seijuuro met up with his mother who was patiently waiting for him outside his room. The woman had long bright red locks that reaches up to her waist and bangs covering the left side of her face. She had a worried expression as her lips tighten into a frown.

"What are you doing here mother?" Seijuuro asks, sending the woman a cold glare. She whipped her head to the side and her silver right eye shone in recognition. She paid no mind of the treatment she was given by her child as she smiled and approached the child.

"Seijuuro-kun, are you al—" she spoke in a soft tone but was cut off harshly as the child slapped her outstretch arm.

"Do not touch me." Seijuuro hissed.

Those words made the woman froze in shock and grief. She stood rooted on her spot while the child did not bother to look back as he went inside his room before closing the door. Unbeknownst to him, the woman had tears falling down from the right side of her face as she made no move to wipe it.  
_Oh Seijuuro, what did I do wrong... for you to hate me this much?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuroko had a small smile on his face as he came back running from the forest. He spotted the entrance on the village and halted his steps for a bit. Regaining his breath while wiping the sweat on his forehead using the back of his hand, he enters the village; not a single trace of smile present on his face. He walks in a slow pace as he clutches the basket he was carrying tightly. He was aware of the stares he was receiving.

"Hey look it's him."

"You mean that strange kid?"

"Shh… be quiet, he's looking…"

"I know…"

Kuroko sighed inwardly. Despite everything he had done in befriending some of the kids in his village, they always avoid him. He knew exactly what happen the minute he spoke one day in front of them if they wouldn't mind him joining in their tag. Their eyes grew wide and they immediately distance themselves. He was probably imagining things but he thought he saw a brief flicker of an emotion he couldn't describe present on their eyes. Even the elders tend to be cautious around him. He had been spending more of his time at the lake that he forgot how painful the feeling was.

_They don't care._

He kept on reminding himself that he didn't mind as long as he had his mother; the only person whoever cared for him the most. It's better this way. He told himself. Yes, it's better this way.

.

.

.

.

.

Or was it?

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko bit down his lip, a part of him wants to leave the village with his mother and start anew. Sadly…

_A mere wish that can't come true._

He drifted deeper into his thoughts causing him to bump in to a person as he snaps out from his daze. The figure he bumped into turned his back and faces him with an arrogant smirk. He snaps his finger and a group of children 2 years older than him cornered him. One out of five, He was outnumbered.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

Kuroko gave the bullies a stoic expression. He didn't move nor made a sound as he simply stared and made a point that he didn't have ill intentions towards the group. One of the bullies sneered at him. Those blank cerulean orbs were mocking him. Completely unfazed by the teal head's declarations, he took it as his opportunity. He charges forward and pushes the unguarded boy to the ground roughly. The teal head dropped his basket as well as its content. Before he could pick up the fallen flowers, a foot was purposely stepped on his hand. Kuroko groaned in pain. The rest followed their leader as they kicked and punched the helpless boy crouching on the ground. The hits didn't stop as it stung painfully. When he wasn't able to endure the attacks, he cried out.

"P-Please… stop…" he bit back the tears that were threatening to fall down from his cheeks. The bullies looked at each other for a moment before giving him sinister smiles as they continue their assault. Kuroko whimpered but he made a defiant expression, not wanting to give them their satisfactions. Every day he was picked on. It became a regular occurrence that he was _used_ to. His books were his only companion. I mean, who would want to be friends with a kid who lack expressions? Most people would find it weird and creepy. He wondered if he was _that_ interesting to beat up. He was making things harder for his mother. _What did I do to deserve this?_

"O..kaa…san.." He whispered softly but loud enough for the bullies to hear.

"Weak."

.

.

.

"Pathetic."

.

.

.

"Useless."

.

.

.

"Trash."

.

.

.

The bullies laughed hard. The hits that he took felt numb. He couldn't move. Everything hurt. _Everything…_

"Give up." The leader spat. He yanks the barely conscious boy by his shirt, using his other hand. He punches the boy on his face when he wasn't yet satisfied he almost punches the teal head as he stops abruptly. His eyes trailed down to the right hand of Kuroko which was still clutching the flower he picked no long ago. A sinister grin crept up on his face as he threw Kuroko on the ground like an old beaten up rag doll. Kuroko winced at the impact as he coughed up blood.

"Are you perhaps giving those flowers to your dear mother?" he gave a sly grin, "What are you a girl?" he exclaimed, stomping some of the flowers that were littered on the ground using his foot. The bullies roared with mocking laughter. Kuroko stared emotionlessly on the daffodils, his mother's favorite yet it no longer held its beauty; its petal crushed and smudged on dirt. Sprawled on the ground unmoving, something inside him snapped. He clenches his fist, his nails painfully digging onto his palm. He forces himself to stand up from the ground, not caring about his injuries; His gaze still lingering on the daffodils. The boisterous laughter ceased as they turned to look at their battered up victim.

_Why? _

"What's wrong?"

_This people…_

"..Going to cry like a little girl?"

_I won't…_

"…run towards your mommy." The bully taunted.

"Don't." a word came out from Kuroko's mouth. His bangs covered his eyes making his expression hard to read.

"I'm sorry but we can't hear you—" the leader was cut off as he received an oncoming punch straight on his face. He stumbled backwards, covering his broken nose in the process.

"Why you…" he glared at his attacker menacingly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a boy with spiky brown hair and honey chocolate brown eyes interrupted. He had his right hand tightened into a ball. He gritted his teeth in anger as his eyes narrowed.

"YOU GUYS SCRAM!" a boy with silver hair and dark hazel brown eyes yelled. He had an unpleasant scowl on his face causing some of the bullies near him step away in fear.

"YOU SHOULD MIND OTHER'S BUSINESS!" Another boy shouted. He had a mop of raven hair and grey eyes, his lips tugged into a tight frown.

"Tch." The bully spat as he wiped the blood that trailed down his chin using the back of his hand. "Come on guys, let's go." They scramble on their feet, following the order grudgingly. When they were gone the brunet flicked his eyes towards the teal head.

"Hey, are you—"

He blinked several times. _Where did he go?_ Confusion etched his features as he searched for the boy who disappeared along with his basket.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"TETSUYA!"

The sound of a ceramic plate breaking as it falls down the floor echoes inside the small hut. Frantic footsteps dashed to the boy who entered the room. The boy had his clothes tattered on various places and underneath it were bruises; some of it swelling, bleeding, purplish and the likes. His hair was disheveled and dirt was clinging onto his clothes. He was smiling rather forcefully as he greeted his mother.

"I'm home okaa-san."

The boy gestured the woman to come closer. He handed the small basket he was holding as he manages a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She peers on to the basket and notices a single flower covered with dirt. Her eyes widen and she places her hand onto her mouth in mild shock. It was her favorite flower; a daffodil.

"Happy Birthday okaa-san."

The woman fell down on her knees and the pale boy was unexpectedly engulfed into a warm gentle hug. Shyly, he returns the hug and pats the back of his mother soothingly. A genuine smile crept up on his face. After a short while, she lets go and caresses the cheek of the boy. The woman had her mouth in a thin line. She had a stern expression as she demands the child to explain everything. The child inadvertently hung his head low. She heaves a sigh as she gives her son a wry smile. Using her finger, she playfully flicks the forehead of the boy. The child completely taken aback, places his small hand absentmindedly on the small reddish spot on his head while focusing his uncertain gaze on his mother.

"Tetchan would you mind taking a shower first. I'll tend to your injuries later."

He nodded dumbly as he went to his room and grabbed a towel as well as some clean clothes while his mother mad her way to the cabinet and later came with a first aid kit. He took a bath on the nearby river and he was glad the bullies didn't bother him. He reminded himself to thank the kind onii-sans who saved him… someday. The shower took a while. He rinsed the parts that were covered in dirt and he visibly flinched from time to time. All in all it was the most painful shower he ever experienced in his entire life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He drags himself tiredly on his way to the river. Declining the offer of his mother in assisting him in his bath wasn't easy. The river was quite near to the village as it takes about half an hour for a person to pass through the forest to get there. Except the main problem was that his body sustained multiple injuries and it would be too painful for him. Not to mention he could barely even stand yet alone walking. His mother had a small pout on her face. Her son could be stubborn sometimes but as she saw the determined glint on those normally blank cerulean orbs, she slumps her shoulders in defeat.

"Alright. But if you take your time, I'll assume that you've somewhere passed out on your way here and if that happens… prepare yourself to an earful scolding from your dear mother ne, Tet~su~ya~." She said with glee, though it didn't match the narrowed eyes of his mother.

"… Hai …kaa-san."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Putting on his fresh batch of new clothes, careful not to touch his injuries; he grabs his used towel and slings it onto his shoulder. He staggers a bit as he pushes himself forward. He places his right hand on the bark of a tree for support as he starts to walk once again. Not a moment too soon, he trips on one of the many roots of the trees as he unceremoniously fell down to the ground with a loud thump. He groaned in pain. He couldn't move. Plain flared up to his body. It's a wonder he manages to tolerate the pain of his injuries until now. He knew he should have not declined his mother's offer but… he wanted to prove to her that he was no burden. _I'm so tired._ He closes his eyes and felt his ground shifting. He looks up and finds his mother panting as she wipes her sweat. She manages to smile as she carries him on her back.

"You can now rest Tetchan, don't worry."

Black dots filled his vision. The last thing he remembered was inhaling the sweet scent of her mother's blue locks as his lips twitches upward before passing out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He walks side by side with his mother as he held her hand with a small smile.

Warm.

He couldn't describe what he was feeling at that time. Was it immense comfort? Peace? Happiness?

But

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

.

Deep inside him he felt as if something was being torn apart. _It hurts._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuroko Tetsuya's eyes slowly fluttered open; His vision blurry as he refocuses his gaze. Sunlight stream in through the small window present on the hut. He places a hand above his eyes. _Odd_. _Was he forgetting something?_ He lightly shook his head as he waits for the answer. _Nothing._ Pushing himself off the bed, he yawns, rubs his tired eyes and stretches his arms.

"Ite." The teal head frowned. Looking under his clothes, he notices the thick white bandages covering some parts of his body. The scent of his mother's cooking immediately reaches up to his nose. His stomach made a small growl. He made his way to the kitchen and finds his mother holding a spatula with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning Tetchan~."

He greeted his mother back and settled on a seat in front of their fairly old table. Upon inspection, he notices the two plates prepared on the side, the cup on the center filled with water and on it was the daffodil he picked. His lip twitches upward.

_I'm glad I made you happy okaa-san._

His mood was interrupted as he heard his mother suddenly collapsed in a fit of coughing. She was shaking violently as she hacked her lungs out. He quickly grabs a glass of water and gave it to his mother.

"Okaa-san are you alright?" he felt his chest constricting. _Something's wrong. _He pat's the woman's back to ease the pain.

"Y-Yes… _cough cough_ I'm.. fine… _cough_"

He knitted his brows and gazes at his mother worriedly.

"Okaa-san—" before he could finish his statement his mother collapses and falls down to the ground with a soft thump. His eyes widen and with a shaky breath he yelled,

"SOMENE, ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!"

**AN:**

**Comments?**

**I know… I'm leaving all of you once again with a cliff hanger… I'm really sorry if it sucks… this is actually the longest chapter I have ever made so enjoy? Thank you for those who review, favorite and follow this story. I'll try my best to update it… so, please be patient…**

**Drop a review**

**Ja ne**

**-Impassive sky**


End file.
